Wei Kingdom
by Lagon78
Summary: My first stab at a fanfic. Change both the title and further expanded upon it. Some reviews would be nice so I know a few people are actually reading it.
1. Beginnings

_**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I don't expect great reviews. Feedback much appreciated. I've never been the most creative person in the world, but am gonna take a stab at it. This will probably be 4 or 5 chapters long and will most likely be done tomorrow. Basically, this is a short story created solely for the purpose of gaining feedback and hopefully improving my ability to write fanfics. The chapters will be relatively short, it's more so that I can get a feel for this style of writing and perhaps entertain someone. This is my idea of how Tigress's childhood turned out. All reviews welcome (even if you want to tell me I'm a disgrace to fanfic and not to try again, but I'm after constructive criticism... Best shut up now, this is getting to be as long as my 1st chapter. I'll post the 2nd chapter tomorrow morning, then the third probably tomorrow afternoon. Thanks.**_

**The Valley of Peace**

Tigress, exhausted from a long days journey found herself in a small little town. She was only 8 years old, and thoroughly exhausted. She had nothing but the clothes on her back, and even those had been reduced to rags. She entered an alleyway, seeking concealment whilst she rested. As she rested, she noticed someone staring down the alleyway towards her. It was a grey tiger, no older than 12, who she'd later find out was names Tai Lung. Tai stood there and stared a few minutes, until he turned and darted into the forest. Curiosity grabbed hold of Tigress, and she followed him. Attempting to remain quite, but was rather unsuccessful. It took about an hour of traveling to catch up with Tai Lung and she arrived and noticed him retrieving two expensive-looking daggers from a hollowed out tree. He then proceeded to train with them for a few hours, before finally turning around and addressing Tigress. "Something the matter?". Tigress, very shy at her age shrugged. "You need a place to stay?". Tigress, despite her ever growing sense of pride, accepted and was told about a local orphanage. A silence fell over them as they made the hour long journey back to town.


	2. Tai's problems

_**Shoutout to TheSupernova. Thanks for the review. This'll run probably a week, as I figure I'll make more of an effort than I did on the chapter. Please leave reviews, good or bad are welcome. If you post a bad review, tell me where the problem was and any suggestions for fixing it. **__****__**Coming next, a flashback to Tai Lungs history and arrival in the valley.**_ Thanks.

**A kingdom along the Northeastern border of China**

A nervous squire returns to the throne room, to deliver the bad news of the failed search. The king, Solomon, currently seated atop his throne whilst idly watching a soothsayer (fortune-teller). Solomon looks expectantly at the squire, who is fidgety. Realizing what the squire was about to say, Solomon immediately ordered the guards to arrest him and hang him for high treason. After the squire was escorted to the dungeon, Solomon lost his temper and his wife, Naomi, ordered everyone out of the throne room. "3 days and we've searched everywhere within 50 miles, to no avail!" Solomon ranted.

**The Valley of Peace**

Tigress and Tai Lung arrive at the orphanage, only to find the owner standing outside. She was a middle-aged pig known as Orla. She approached Tai Lung, informing him that there simply wasn't room in the orphanage for an additional child. Tai Lung offered to share his room with her. Reluctantly, Orla agreed, however there wasn't so much as an extra bed roll left. As Tai Lung continuously told her he would make it work, Tigress stood there observing the orphanage. It was pretty run down, but other than that, it was a typical Chinese building. The rest of the day was spent with Tai Lung showing Tigress around.

The next morning, when Tigress arose, she noticed Tai Lung wasn't there. Nervousness flooded over her when she realized she was on her own for the first time at the orphanage. She worked her way through the small building, which couldn't have had more than 15 room, and outside. Since she had good memory, she went into the woods where she'd previously seen Tai training. Sure enough, Tai was out there training with his daggers again. He noticed her approach and walked over to talk to her. "What're you doing out here again?". "I'm curious if you'd be willing to train me" Tigress said, quickly making an excuse to defend her pride. "No, the reason I train way out here is to avoid that question" as he stifled a grin. "Well, at least tell me why you're using expensive daggers rather than cheap ones for training." Tai Lung thought about it for a minute before sighing, putting the daggers up, and heading back to town. "Well?". That's a story for another time.

When they arrived in town they noticed wolf guards roaming the street looking for someone. Tai Lung instantly pulled Tigress back around the corner and covered her mouth, as to keep her quiet. A single guard walked past them and as he turned around, Tai silenced him with a punch to the throat. Quickly, he reached for a cheap, iron dagger he'd kept on him at all times, and slit the guards throat. Tigress stared in horror at the scene developing in front of her. Tai Lung quickly began dragging the body deep into the woods and Tigress, with no real choice, followed. "Why'd you kill him?". "He recognized me and I can't afford that happening. Make haste to the orphanage little one, you've never seen me, nor do you know about the guards." Tai said. Tigress, trusting his judgement, walked quickly back into town and toward the orphanage when she was stopped by 2 guards. They asked her a few questions and let her go, doubting her knowledge of what was unfolding. Upon arriving at the orphanage, Tigress noticed guards watching who went in and who didn't. Since it would've been suspicious for her to turn around at the sight of the guards, she proceeded into her room and was anxiously awaiting Tai's return.

Tai Lung approached the orphanage and slowly drifted right, around the edge of the building. Moving quickly, he arrived outside his room, which had a small window that he might be able to sneak into. As he started the climb, he heard guards talking "He's not in here, let's go." and "We gotta do these searches and make sure, unless you want to be beheaded?". Tai lung quickly dropped to the ground back outside as they entered his and Tigress's room. "Who shares this room with you child?" Tai lung, ready to pounce into the window and kill them both waited for the response. "A d-duck". She replied nervously. "Alright, that's the last of the rooms, let's get out of here." After about a minute, Tai Lung climbed into the window. He sighed and promised he'd tell her the story first thing into the morning. The rest of the afternoon crawled by until they went to the dining hall for dinner. Tigress and Tai sat away from the group of people as he contemplated how to tell her his story. They returned to their room and decided to go to bed. Once Tigress was asleep, he sneaked out to go get one of the daggers he always kept hidden. Upon returning, he realized there wasn't any short way to explain his story. His past, the thing he tried to hide most was about to come to light. He'd never mentioned it to anyone, as that might cause trouble. Sighing deeply, he rolled over and attempted to get some sleep. Tigress woke up at dawn and Tai was already awake, ready to tell his story, and so he began.


	3. Tai's past

_**Shoutout to Mentaldoughnut for the formatting advice. More advice is always welcome and will be considered. The next chapter won't be out until Saturday, as the rest of the week will be busy and I'd rather avoid short chapters. I've received requests to add more dialogue and plan to do so. As always, criticism and recommendations will be considered. Take a minute to review and please do offer some advice. Also, when you review, tell me whether you'd like me to make some low detail blueprints of the palace and surrounding area. I'll stop talking now and let yall get on with your day.**_

_**Shoutout to James Valentine for surviving what was potentially a fatal injury had he moved slightly whilst it was running.**_

_**The Wei Kingdom 6 years ago**_

Tai Lung rose at dawn, as was the usual in Wei Kingdom. His father, Solomon, was a cruel king and the people of the kingdom worked from dawn until dusk. Tai Lung, spared from the manual labor of the peasants had very little to do. His father, as cruel a king as he was, was also rather wise. Solomon had recently passed an edict outlawing schools, and combat training within the kingdom's lands. Yesterday, Tai watched as the guards torched the local school and saw the columns of smoke ascending from the outlying villages. He figured that an uneducated population was less likely to rebel. Even if they did rebel, they'd likely not be able to withstand a skirmish with the guards.

The palace was rather humble on the interior, but was very defensible. As tends to be the case, the throne room was the least defensible within the palace. The interior courtyard spanning 25 feet in each direction before a wall, approximately 2 meters thick (6'10) and 28' high. Beyond that wall was a larger, more exposed courtyard, spanning 35 feet in each direction prior to hitting a wall 9'10 (3 meters) and 20' high. After that it was open ground until the village 4 meters away. Solomon designed it this way so that anyone attempting to infiltrate the palace has to pass through two vast areas of archer-lined walls. This was one of the few things Tai was taught by his father as he feared one day his son would attempt to overthrow him.

Tai enjoyed wandering through the courtyards, examining the defenses and looking for a possible breach, never did he find any. One day, he wandered beyond the walls and into the town, where he'd begun talking to an old Fletcher, named Jianjun. Jianjun was grateful for the company, and began telling Tai stories of how well he used to handle a blade. He claimed that Solomon wouldn't let him become a blacksmith, as he wasn't supposed to be around anything sharper than a kitchen knife. Tai quickly became curious as to why his father had been so afraid of Jianjun. That day, whilst wandering around town he'd saw a hanging. The person was being hanged for teaching others' children. He quickly returned home, and began to form his own opinions on how his father was running the kingdom.

Solomon's wife, Naomi, asked him why he condemned a man for his efforts to educate the towns children. Solomon immediately lost his temper and grabbed his dagger, which had a dragon hilt and a curved tip laced in gold leaf. Tai, hearing the commotion went to investigate. He arrived at the doorway and looked in right as Solomon drove the dagger into his wife. Tai darted, horrified, into the village. He found Jianjun and explained what he'd witnessed. Jianjun explained that Solomon was a cruel leader and there wasn't really anything that could be done at this time.

"You ever been trained to use a blade?" Jianjun asked.

"No, my father seems reluctant to let me get any form of combat training."

"Tell you what, if you can smuggle out two daggers, and meet me here a few times a week, I'll teach you the basics." said Jianjun.

"Sounds like a fair bargain, I've got to go before I'm missed. I'll see you tomorrow." Tai took off running, concerned that his father may find out about the deal he'd just made if he were out too late. Upon arriving at the gate, the guard quietly let him in, for a price. Tai lung sneaked into the armoury and extracted two iron daggers.

Rising at dawn, he thought of ways to smuggle them out. He knew he wouldn't be searched unless the absence of the daggers was noted, however decided to smuggle them outside of the palace one at a time. Tai managed to avoid suspicion whilst he walked out the gates and toward the town. He met with Jianjun and offered him the dagger.

"This is only one dagger." Jianjun simply stated.

"Of course, it'd be too risky attempting to carry two daggers into town. With only one, it's believable that I prefer to always have a weapon on me, I'll bring the other one tomorrow." Tai said defensively.

"We'll meet every third day, which ought reduce the likelihood of anyone discovering our true intentions."

"Of course." Tai replied " I'll see you in a few days." With that, Tai headed back towards the palace, noting the signs of his cruelty on the way.

The days passed quickly, as Tai Lung trained every third day. Over the years he'd drastically improved with the daggers. One day Jianjun decided to teach Tai the basics of fletching. Over the course of five meetings, he'd taught Tai how to make a simple longbow. Another thing he taught Tai was how to make arrows.

_**4 years later**_

Tai Lung, growing older realized more and more the effects of his father's cruelty on the general public. He'd seen the overworked blacksmiths go deaf in a matter of years. He'd also noted that the overworked farmers tended to hunch over. Many people he'd once known had long since starved to death due to low wages and poorly distributed food. Most of the village consisted of shacks and a few government-run shops.

Tai Lung had continuously searched the castle walls for an easily breachable spot. He'd only been closely examining it for the past four years, but he'd found it. Cracked stones near the base of the Northeastern corner among the interior walls. This renewed him with hope, of one day leading a potential rebellion on the palace and seizing it from his cruel father. After all, he was the heir to the throne, why should he let this cruelty continue? Tai figured the people were as much his as they were his father's. He watched as hundreds of arrows were kept within reach of every archer on the walls.

The archers consisted of wolf mercenaries. These mercenaries were paid a hefty sum of money just to stand around and do nothing unless the palace was attacked, which nobody expected. They were the main part of the wasteful spending that had butchered the kingdom's economy. As a communist kingdom, goods were divided evenly among the people. These goods consisted of food, candles, and housing. Very commonly used items, such as clothing, toys, and limited literature were sold for hefty prices in a monarch-managed shop.

_**2 years later**_

As was the usual, Tai went to visit Jianjun, and entered. Jiainjun mentioned that he'd secretly been stashing weapons out in the woods as means of a rebellion in the future. He'd feared that he'd been found out, as a courier he'd dispatched has yet to return. His suspicions were confirmed when multiple mercenaries arrived at the door, attempting to order him out. Calmly, Tai walked out through the back door.

"What're you doing here?" Asked a wolf.

"Learning a trade, as a member of this kingdom, it seems like a good way to get on the peoples' good side is by helping and interacting with them." Tai Lung replied, thinking quickly.

"We've intercepted a courier stating that he was stashing weapons in the forest for an unknown rebel force. As you've been in contact with him over the past few months, we'll have to take you in aswell." Tai Lung stared surprised. How had they learned of his visits over the past few months?

"Certainly" was the only answer Tai could manage to say.

Upon returning to the palace, Solomon was immediately informed of his son's recent actions and told that Tai had been taken to the dungeon, along with the other criminal.

"Have him brought to my chambers immediately." sighed Solomon.

Five minutes later, Tai arrived with a dagger concealed and hands bound.

"What were you doing with Jianjun?" Solomon asked eagerly.

"As I told the mercenaries, I was learning a trade so that, when I rise to the throne, I can gain favour by helping the people and minimize any chance of a rebellion." Tai stated, struggling to maintain a steady voice.

Solomon chuckled "That's what the defenses are for, my boy."

"Walls can only last so long before there is a breach and, with the help of others, rebels could flood in and kill you before you managed to draw a blade." Tai countered his argument.

"Alright, you've a valid point it seems. Now explain to me what you were doing looking at the walls for the past six years." Solomon asked eagerly.

"I was examining the defenses, and even though it took me four years, I discovered a weakened portion of the walls." Tai stated, strangely eager to expose his father's flaw.

"But of course, those cracks on the northeast corner are designed to be there. Once noticed, an attacking force will assume that is the weak spot. That is not the case, the largest concentration of archers happens to be within range of that corner of the walls." Solomon chucked again.

Tai slowly withdrew his concealed dagger, whilst his father was distracted explaining how an attacker always jumped to conclusions. In one quick motion, he cut his bindings and thrust the heavy iron dagger deep into his fathers chest, missing his jugular. Without a moments hesitation, he scooped a set consisting of three extremely detailed daggers, the same used to kill his mother, and darted. Out the door, and out to the village, only to witness his long time friend, Jianjun getting hanged.

"Run!" was Jianjun's last word as the stool was kicked out from beneath him. His neck failed to snap, and so his death would be long and painful. Tai ran as fast as he could for several hours, before collapsing from exhaustion. There'd be time for mourning later. He rested for an hour before proceeding, he wasn't a fool, he knew to constantly zigzag his route. He eventually arrived in the valley of peace and sat inside a small alleyway next to a inn. The innkeeper offered him a room for the night, free of charge. Tai Lung declined, and later was taken to the local orphanage. The other children were afraid of him, so he was given a room to himself.


	4. The Training Begins

_**Previously Tigress's Childhood**_

_**Firstly, I appologize for the delay, finals are this month. Wanted to get this chapter out, its very short, I'm aware. I'll continue this story soon. I've renamed it. The next chapter will be longer. I'll have to do abit of research about the movie. It'll be out probably next Saturday, as I've exams this week. I realize some of you may not be happy about waiting 2 weeks for this short chapter. Well, get over it, exams are more important than this. Don't get me wrong, this is enjoyable, but I've other things on my plate than this.  
**_

_**The Valley of Peace**_

"So why are they after you?" Tigress asked  
"Isn't it obvious? I tried to kill their king, provided rebels with weaponry, and then fled." Tai Lung chuckled.  
"Why venture so far in search of you? Isn't your disappearance enough?" Tigress pryed.  
"As wise as he is, he wants revenge. Wouldn't you want revenge after nearly getting killed by a relative?"  
"I guess so" Tigress yawned.  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm sure neither did you, we'll rest awhile then I'll teach you a few things." Tai stated.

2 hours later, Tai arose wearily. He knew he'd tossed and turned alot in the brief time he slept. He woke Tigress up and they hurried out the window and behind the orphanage into the woods. Wordlessly, they trudged out towards the stashed daggers. Upon arrival Tai noted the slight displacement of objects, such as a rock an inch to the North, a broken tree limb, and a piece of cloth discarded to the side. He draws his iron dagger instantanously, scanning the tree limbs above he spots a red panda staring at him curiously.

They stood and stared for a few seconds, both surprised to see others this deep into the woods. Without warning, Tai threw his iron dagger fast as he could. It struck the red panda in the arm, who quickly jumped to an adjacent tree limb. From there, he jumped down onto Tai's shoulders and delivered two quick jabs to the spine. Angered by the panda's presence, he quickly shifted his weight backwards, slamming the panda into the tree behind him. The panda slid off his back and down the tree. Tai dove foward toward the hollowed out log and drew his dagger, rolling over and throwing it full force towards the hastily advancing panda. The panda quickly dodged and pinned Tai to the ground, whilst pressing down on his throat. He stopped, let Tai stand up, and backed up a few steps.

Tai lung stared curiously towards the red panda, wondering why he ceased his attack. The red panda walked over towards the tree with the dagger burried in it and removed it with ease. He tossed it to the ground at Tai Lung's feet. The scuffle was over in less than a minute.

"You fight well for your age." The panda noted.  
"Perhaps" Tai said doubtedly.  
"I'm Shifu, master of the Jade palace."  
"That is none of my concern, but what is is why you were watching me." Tai said, genuinely curious.  
"I heard you were good, and heard about your past. I believe it'd be in your best interest to join me at the Jade Palace." Shifu offered.

Tai and Tigress headed back towards the orphanage with Shifu trailing behind silently. Upon arriving back in town, Tai Lung checked for guards and led the way quickly and quietly. Shifu slipped into the window into Tai and Tigress's room.

"Well, what about you?" Shifu asked, staring at Tigress.  
"What about me?" Tigress asked defensively?  
"How would you like some training?" Shifu asked?  
"No" Tigress said shyly "I don't know anything of combat."  
"Go" Said Tai Lung, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
"Then why don't you?" Tigress asked.  
"I need to lay low."  
"Nonsense! This is and will forever be your life." Tigress said.  
Finally, they both agreed and left with Shifu towards the Jade palace.


	5. The Journey Begins

_**I sincerely apologize for not posting in over a month. I've got a job and it's summer vacation so I should be posting every day or 2. This chapter is short due to me wanting to get it out. Well, enjoy. Please comment on potential improvements. bumped up the rating due to some of the terms used. I promise there will be violence in the near chapter.  
**_

_**Wei Kingdom**_

Solomon growled angrily at his political advisor who once again reported how little success they'd had. However, he did have some news, two of the guards never returned from searching a small village within the valley of peace. Several search parties were being dispatched as they spoke.

"No, call off the search parties... We'll rally the army, surround the village, and storm it simultaneously so that he'll be unable to escape." Solomon said.

"But we can't, think about it. Only two guards have vanished, they probably had too much to drink and failed to report back. An attack on such a massive scale would surely spark a war with the other kingdoms. Especially Shu, who posses the village."

"Tai is a traitor and they would certainly do the same, were it anyone else s territory." Solomon answered furiously.

"Do as you will, but I have warned you."

"You know nothing of this matter and have no right to such a statement. You're not one of my military advisors, you've no combat experience, no knowledge of tactics, defensive nor offensive. Now get out!" Solomon thundered.

"Perhaps, but I am your political advisor. I've done my job and advised you. Now I'll take my leave. Just remember, everyone has to deal with the consequences of your actions. Especially those whom have hidden arms and are on the brink of revolution." Said the advisor before hastily exiting the room.

"Sire, we'll mass the army and draw up multiple strategies on the infiltration of the village and possible apprehension of Tai Lung." A general stated prior to returning to the barracks.

_**The Valley of Peace**_

Upon entering the jade palace, they were given a brief tour and put straight to training. Little did they know, there were others in the palace. Anxious to meet the newcomers and learn of their past. The others consisted of a snake, named Viper, and a crane named Crane. They remained hidden throughout the day, letting the newcomers use the training hall without any distractions.

Later that evening, Shifu led the two newcomers to the kitchen, where he introduced them to his other students. They met a snake, known as viper, a monkey, known as monkey, and a praying mantis known as mantis. Tai Lung thought their names were hardly worthy of being names, but bit his tongue to avoid making a poor impression on his new colleagues. They were shown to their rooms and ordered to sleep, as the next day their training would get enough tougher and longer than todays was.

Tai Lung rose early as usual, wandering around the jade palace towards a small room in the back containing many weapons. Upon arrival he picked up various swords and daggers, getting a feel for their weight. Then an idea struck him that may lead his father's mercenaries astray. It would involve some risk, especially if the mercenaries were already searching those villages. He stood there, lost in thought. Planning his route and equipment for the journey.

Tigress awoke, leaving her room in search of a drink. She passed by the armory and noticed the door slightly ajar, as curiosity took hold of her. She pushed the door until it was fully open and noticed Tai standing there, dagger in hand, lost in thought. A board under her feet creaked and Tai whipped around, dagger raised.

"What're you doing here?" he growled at Tigress.

"A better question is what are we gonna do when your father finds you?" Tigress replied bitterly.

"There is no we, once I'm adequately trained I will return to Wei Kingdom and fight him on my own."

Severely disappointed with his answer, Tigress stormed out of the armory and hastily outside. Once out of everyone's view, her pace slowed and she wandered aimlessly through the village. Thinking about recent events left her relatively stressed and she needed time to get away from it. She wandered into a small inn and asked to see a map, the owner happily obliged. She decided she had to go and take a look at Wei Kingdom, if anything she would get an estimate of the number of troops in the kingdom and surrounding villages. If such a large number of his troops were spread throughout China in search of Tai, wouldn't that mean small numbers remaining at the kingdom? She decided she was going to set out that night. She predicted it'd be about a 2 day journey each way, plus a few days spent within the kingdom.

The days training felt like it took forever and both Tigress and Tai were glad when it was over. They were both silent at dinner and went to their rooms without a word. A few hours they'd have to wait before setting out. They knew nothing of each others' plans. Tigress was too anxious to get any sleep whilst Tai knew he needed as much sleep as he could get prior to setting out. It'd be a long journey.


End file.
